Pet care products, for example shampoos, skin cleansers and moisturisers, often have the following drawbacks: firstly, the ingredients in the composition can be irritating to the skin or eyes (in the event, for example, that shampoo composition is washed into the eyes during rinsing); secondly, because the detergent action of a shampoo containing large amounts of surfactant generally removes oil soluble materials from the haircoat, it has heretofore been believed that these types of shampoos remove topical ectoparasiticides previous applied to the coat of the animal, making the ectoparasiticides ineffective when rinsed (Allen et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,666); and thirdly, the pet products can leave the pet's coat dull and rough.